Touching Unicorns
by Darkest Side of Death
Summary: Suggestive, song-fic, all will be explained, but Mai is with Seto, she thinks it's love but when he tries to rape her she finds she loves someone else...


DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry if I ever gave you the idea that I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, because I was really misleading you. NO! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Leave me alone! :P

Okay… I know I'm doing song-fics instead of Rising Darkness, Forgotten Light, but I'm in the mood. If someone actually read it and these and wants to tell me to continue Rising, I will… this is vacation! I'm free!

In this… story… Mai is fifteen, Joey is seventeen, and Seto Kaiba is eighteen.

The title and some mentioned stuff in the story (about unicorns) are from the book Many Waters by Madeline L'Engle. Basically, unicorns could only be touched by people who were still virgin. 

And, the song I am using is Dismissed, by ZOEgirl. Yes, it is a song from my new CD! Yeah! Now to the story!

****

Touching Unicorns

"Hey Mai." Seto Kaiba said coyly, sliding his hand around her waist. She blushed.

"Hey Seto." She replied. She was loosing her touch with this guy. She didn't even know why she had fallen for him in the first place. It wasn't for his money, she assured herself. But now, he was being to… overly aggressive with her, more touchy and possessive. She didn't know if it was love or lust. 

"Want to come over to my place?" he asked, his face in her hair, rubbing her neck with his nose. She knew what he wanted to do. Even by the way she dressed (yeah, she knew she looked like a slut) but she was strong enough to dress that way and bear the whispers. She was still virgin and frankly wanted to stay that way until she got married. _If_ she married, that is. She hadn't met a guy who met her high standards… well then again she had but she hated to admit it. She was blasted back to reality to the feel of Seto's lips on her neck. 

"I can't right now, Seto." She said, acting as sexy as she could. "I have to get home now." Hey, she could lie to this guy no problem. His breath was hot on her neck. Suddenly all she wanted was to be out of his arms and away from him. Forever. He didn't let go. God this guy couldn't take a hint. Couldn't he tell by the way she tried to shrug away, and the way she didn't take his hands when he offered them? "I really have to go…" she trailed off.

"Okay baby." He said, almost reluctantly lifting his head from her neck to kiss her on the lips. She could feel his tongue on her lips, but she kept them steely and firm. The idea… well the other day it would have been welcomed, but today she couldn't stand the idea. He drew away.

"Bye Mai." He said. Even _that_ was somehow so sexy.

"Bye Seto." She called to his back. He was drifting from her, she could feel that at least. But she knew a rich guy like him could and probably would use her up and dump her. He couldn't love her but… she wouldn't let herself let him go.

__

How many times have you tried to pull one over on me?

Always mess with me and try to get the best of me

Lookin' back all the pain that you put me through

Why would I fall for a fool like you?

_Ring Ring!_

"I've got it!" Mai called, reaching across her bed for the blue phone on her desk. "Hello?"

"Hi Mai, baby." She resisted the urge to say he had the wrong number and hang up.

"Hi Seto!" she said, filling her voice with plastic.

"So… want to come over tomorrow?" he asked "There's no school…"

"No, really."

"Well…"

"Okay… I guess." She felt _something_ for Seto Kaiba, that was sure. She had this sinking suspicion she'd loose him if she didn't sleep with him.

"Great! See you at… six tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sure." She responded.

"Bye Mai!"

"Bye." She responded dully. She felt empty. Couldn't he see what she was giving up… the meaning with her simple words? 

^^^^^^ The Next Day ^^^^^^^

Mai walked slowly to the Kaiba mansion. Though it was only six o'clock, the sky was dark and clouds hung over the skies like a black shroud. Against her will she shivered. 

_Ding, Dong_

'Oh God,' she thought, 'I never thought I would come to hate a _door bell_.'

"Hi Mai." Seto said, opening the door. "Come with me." He escorted her, had around her waist near her waistband. She wondered what was so great about him.

__

Now you're talkin' like I've never played the game before

Save your empty words 'cause I don't wanna hear no more

Basically you're trying to take control of me

But you're not what I wanna be

He led her to a spacious bedroom and hugged her tightly, face pressed to her neck. He steered her in the direction of the bed and pushed her down on it. She tried to protest, but he kissed her, drowning her voice. He reached for her shirt, trying to slide it off and touching her. She didn't like this one bit. 

She fought him, but he was older and stronger then her and he held her down. She wanted him to let her go! He growled at her and forced her back down. And what ran through her mind at that moment?

'Joey! Help me! I love you Joey! Please…' She realized she had taken Seto to make herself think she didn't really love Joey. 'Oh God…' she remembered a book she had read a while ago for school. 'If I'm going to loose the ability to touch unicorns I might as well love the person, not use them.' The mediocrity of that sunk in right then. 'Hell, I'm not using him, he's using me!'

She fought with all her strength, and ripped his mouth away from hers. 

"Let me go!" she screamed. He didn't reply, just reached for her waistband.

__

I know everything about you

Yesterday has come and gone

I'd be better off without you

No lookin' back, I'm moving on! 

"Let me go Kaiba!" she screamed. He sat up, grabbing her forearms and wrestling her to a side room. 

"Shut the hell up. I get what I want. You can spend as long as you want in there until you come around." He slammed the door and it locked shut behind him. There were no windows. No way she was meeting his standards. The she remembered the one-time use phone in her coat pocket. She hoped it wasn't broken…

__

You'll never steal the song of my lips

I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no

You'll never steal my innocence

You've been dismissed

She ripped it out of her pocket. It worked but she only had a few minutes on it; I mean she never had needed it before… The only number to come into her head was Joey's. She punched the numbers into the keypad and heard the tone in his house… 'Pick up, pick up.' She prayed silently.

"Hello?" Joey answered.

"Joey!" she cried, her voice full of relief.

"Mai?" he asked incredulous. 

"Yeah… Listen, Kaiba has me locked in his house. You have to help me!" Mai tearfully cried.

"Kaiba's?"

"Yeah… I mean it Joey… please…" _click_ the phone went dead.

"Mai? Mai?" 

"No! Damn battery!"

'She must be in trouble… but how do I know if she's faking it or not? She probably is hanging out with him, laughing… they must have found out how I feel about her! Well, no matter what I have to help her.' He ran outside and jumped into his car and headed as fast as he could, to the Kaiba mansion. 

__

Do your best to try to pull me down

I'm never going back even if I see you around, no

No, I'm never going down like this

You've been dismissed

"Let me out, Kaiba!" she cried, pounding her fists against the wood of the door. She heard him laugh and the dry creak and snap of the door as it opened and closed. 'Now's my chance.' She thought. She grabbed the screwdriver from the drawer she had found in the room and began to force the nail out of the hinge on the door. She felt muscles strain, but it came off. Gasping for air, she sat back on her heels and wiped sweat from her brow. 'Damn. Only two more.'

She finally managed to free the door from its hinges. She had pulled and bruised muscles she didn't know she had. Happily, she opened the door and slid out into the darkened room.

"Well, if you were that desperate to come back to me, you could've called." Seto said, and even in the darkness she could tell he was smirking. He knew this room and she didn't, and she could tell he wasn't about to turn any lights on. 

"No Seto." She said firmly. "Leave me alone."

"Oh… finally taking a stand for yourself, little Mai? Well you'll be doing more then that…" He found her and pushed her towards the bed. 

"No." 

__

Let me break it down one more time

No, you're not going to change my mind

That was then, this is now things are different, no

Oh, you're not what I'm livin' for

She managed to slip away from him and elude him as she searched for the door. 'God where is the door?' He followed her, but she slid away. Finally she found the door and pushed it open. She staggered out and rushed for the stairs. He caught up with her, and she remembered a karate move she learned when she was a little girl. 

"Hai!" she flipped him on his back, knocking the breath from him. His seconds of stunned silence gave her a small lead.

__

I know everything about you

It's funny how the tables turned

I'd be better off without you

Now you're the one who's gettin' burned

She rushed to the landing, Kaiba in hot pursuit. 

__

You'll never steal the song of my lips

I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no

You'll never steal my innocence

You've been dismissed

She found herself growing tired. She had never been a great athlete and ripping a door open by the hinges takes a lot out of you. 

__

Do your best to try to pull me down

I'm never going back even if I see you around, no

No, I'm never going down like this

You've been dismissed

He grabbed the back of her skirt, pulling her back to him. She fought away, and he struck her full in the face. Colors swam before her eyes and blood dripped from her nose.

__

On a falling star you got where you are

And you think you've got the right to own my heart

She glanced out the window, but the driveway was empty. 

'Oh no… what if he didn't believe me?'

Then she heard a car engine and saw Joey pull up in his car. He began to idle in front of the house. The sight of Joey's car gave her new strength and she got away from him, sprinting to the car parked out front. She sprinted out the door, hardly noticing the clouds were gone and the moon was shining bright.

She jumped in and he pulled away. She took one long look at the Kaiba mansion and Seto, standing, fuming, in front of the door.

__

But my affection doesn't lie in your direction

You want to hold me with a lock and key

Cover my eyes so I cannot see

But in the end we know who wins

You are over, over, over…

She glanced over at Joey.

"Thanks a lot for coming. I-I- I-"

She buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing. He put his arms around her, comforting her.

"I love you." She murmured by his ear.

"I love you too, Mai." He said softly.

They leaned in to each other and kissed there, under the full, bright moon.

Mai glanced out the window and saw a shape in the clouds, a unicorn. She couldn't touch it, but it was there. Joey, now he was worth it, but she knew, somehow, he was right for her and he wanted to touch a unicorn as much as she did.

__

You'll never steal the song of my lips

I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no

You'll never steal my innocence

You've been dismissed

'Yeah Seto Kaiba. Get the hell away from me.'

__

Do your best to try to pull me down

I'm never going back even if I see you around, no

No, I'm never going down like this

You've been dismissed

'Now this,' Mai thought, curled in Joey's arms, eyes dry, 'is what I've been waiting for.' 

And to this day, Mai can still touch a unicorn.

THE END

Okay… that was sad… NOT! hey I'm not good at this love-y dove-y stuff. Hey, I try!

Thanks for reading, now please *please* REVIEW!

__ ****


End file.
